Falling 4 the wrong guy
by BloodyRose1918
Summary: Well I had a dream about this and basically this is what it’s about.. What if Bella had fallen for Mike, instead of Edward, and Edward loves Bella but she has no idea and they become friends..The rest will play out. Might be E&B or..M&B? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well tell me if this sucks and I will stop it was just a dream and I decided to post it so yeah..**

**Just to let you know Bella is a bit different so bare with me. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and stared dejectedly out my window at the rain running down my window.

_Great just fricken great. _I thought to myself bitterly.

I fell back onto my bed and pulled my pillow hard against my face. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom that I have to share with Charlie. As I started the water I looked in the mirror and wondered what the teens would think of me here. Considering the fact that I have Jet black hair with neon orange and bright pink streaks, there was a huge contrast between my hair and my unnaturally pale skin. I looked even more pale thanks to my hair, and the fact that my skin looks like I spent the last couple of years in Alaska, when I had really just spent the last 17 years in California.

Oh how I've been dreading this day- My first day of school at forks high school- for days and days.

I mean it's not like I sent myself here, I hate forks, its always raining or it's cloudy, I guess I will have to get used to this it was my _new_ home after all.

**I know this is really short in all but it's just an intro so yeah if you like my idea and would like me to continue writing Review 3 3**

**BloodyRose1918**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay yeah.. I'm an idiot California like what the hell was I on.. Lol **

**So yeah I'm just going to leave the first chapter but I am I correcting myself **

**Sorry If I confused you so now I will just say she lived in phoenix like she actually did.**

**Oh and the italics are her thought's and there might be some flashback's of why she was sent here to forks considering I said in the 1st chapter that she didn't send her self.. Bella was a _bad girl.. hehe_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I quickly hopped in the shower, and let the warm water pours over my freezing body.

_Does Charlie have no heat in this house like man.._ I thought about that for a few more minutes as I grabbed my shampoo of the ledge. The pretty pink strawberry shampoo slowly oozed into my hand, I quickly rubbed my hands together, then started scrubbing my hair-quickly but thoroughly. I quickly smooth some conditioner in and washed it out, then quickly-too quickly I might add-jumped out of the shower only to fall flat on my face.

_Mmmmm.. Tile.. _I quickly got up and banished all bitter thoughts from my mind and wrapped my self securely in my fuzzy pink towel.

I quickly got dressed in my favourite black skinny jeans and my one of my many wife-beaters.

_Too bad I won't really get to show off my lovely outfit.. Stupid rain.. _

Well time to get in my truck considering my Red beauty still had not arrived. Oh how I longed to be in my Saleen S7 twin turbo right at this moment. Yeah it was pretty much the best car on the planet, fast, sleek and did I mention fast. As I grabbed my book bag, granola bar, and my favourite energy drink Vault, I was out the door and I slowly proceeded towards my ride for the time being, I'm not saying I didn't like the truck, but it was old and didn't look like it could go above fifty, but my car on the other hand well that was a different story. You see, the truck and my Saleen where sphere's that didn't come close to touching. I slowly got in and slid the key into the ignition. I jumped at the sound of it, it was just so loud and it was practically roaring beneath me. I could still feel my heart beating hard against my chest as I pulled out of the driveway and slowly-well slow by my standards-made my way to school.

As I pulled up to the front office I looked over the school it looked like a collection of maroon buildings, definitely not a school by my standards. I walked into the office and saw a woman with red hair, she looked up, just a I plastered a fake totally cheesy smile on my pale face.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I said in the most disgustingly sweet voice.

"Oh, well, then hello" She was rummaging through papers on her desk I assumed she was searching for my schedule. "Oh there you are" I faintly heard her mumble to herself. "Well here is your schedule and here is a map" She said while handing me papers "oh and have all of your teacher's sign this slip and bring it back to me add the end of the day and while you're here why don't I show you all the easiest ways to get to your classes" She showed me every single way to every single class.

Once she was done I walked out of the small office and saw a line-up of cars and figured it was the students, making their way to the parking lot, so I pulled into the line and followed the rest of the herd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah I know short again but this is just setting up for everything..**

**Well R&R I will update soon don't worry¼**

**BloodyRose1918**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Yeah I know Bella is really different she is kind of a different person but I really love fast cars so I just had to put in the "Saleen s7 twin turbo" part because that's is like my favourite car so yeah but I will explain how she looks.. Better than I did because I barely did..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stepped out of my truck and looked around, well I guess my truck won't stand out. The only car that looks new or even fast is a nice shiny Volvo. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had English first. I made my way to building 3. My face was pulled back into my hood so no one could see my face or my hair, it's not that I don't like my hair but will they? I saw no one with multi-coloured hair. Dang I was already the big city freak now I was the big city freak with weird hair. As I walked into building three I slowly unzipped my jacket and pulled off the hood everyone I mean_ everyone_ gasped. It was times like this that I wished I hadn't rebelled against my mom and let my friend Melissa dye my hair. But why wish for something you couldn't have…

The teacher handed out reading lists and I read it over and saw that I had already read all of the books.. very comforting to know that I was ahead. Well I might need to refresh my memory on a couple I haven't read some of them in about 2 and a half years. That's when I started to hang around with Melissa, Jon, Missy (short for Michelle) and Ryan. That was also the year I started this whole.well what can you call it I guess personality change.

The bell rang-a loud nasal ring- I jumped at the sound. A couple people turned to look at me. I was blushing a deep crimson, when a boy with acne problems, and greasy black hair turned to talk to me.

"Your Isabella Swan aren't you?" He sounded and even looked the part to be the head of the Chess club.

"Bella." I replied sweetly.

"Oh.. well I'm Eric. What class do you have next?"

"Umm" I said grabbing my schedule out of my bag "Government with Jefferson.."

"Well I could walk you there. If you'd like.. I have a class in building four" I didn't want to be rude so I replied with a sweet "yes thank you"

Chess club Eric walked me right to the door even though it was past his classroom.

"Well good luck. Maybe we'll have some more classes together" He sounded really hopeful.

"yeah bye" I said as I walked through the door.

Well at least some people aren't completely disgusted by my hair. Government passed quickly so I headed towards trigonometry. Mr. Varner made me stand in front of the whole class and introduce myself.

Well even though I didn't really like him because of the subject he taught, I definitely don't like him now. I quickly walked to my seat-almost tripping on the way- and sat down. I quickly opened my text book and studied the page.

The class unlike the rest passed slowly I found myself staring at the clock waiting for class to end.

Finally the bell rang and I shot up, and rushed out of the class. Leaving all the students staring after me.

I arrived at Building 5 and walked in and sat beside a girl with curly hair, and she was a few inches shorter than my 5'4. She later introduced herself as Jessica Stanley. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch, an invitation I hesitantly agreed to.

Jessica lead me out of Building 5 and walked me to lunch as we arrived we walked over to the lunch line where I got a slice of pizza and a lemonade. I saw a cute boy with blonde hair, staring in my direction. I was about to ask Jessica who he was when I saw her staring at him with lustful eyes. By the time we sat down at a table full of people, who Jessica instantly introduced me to. As soon as the names were said they were forgotten.

The cute blonde boy who I still didn't know the name of, walked over to our table and sat down saying hello to everyone, looking at them and then looking to the next. As his deep ocean blue eyes met Jessica's I could practically her heart her rate accelerate, his eyes quickly flashed away from her and moved onto me. His gaze slowly took me in and it lingered a little longer then the rest of his gazes.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Swan.." He spoke clearly, as soon as I heard him speak I instantly fell in _love. _

"Uh.. Yeah.. S-Sure" I stuttered.

"Well I'm Mike, Mike Newton" _Mike…_I silently mused.

"I like your name.." I said, I then realized I just said that in front of everyone, I caught Jessica sending me a death glare.

"Eh, it's original, nothing like yours.. Isabella.." For once I didn't correct someone for calling me Isabella not Bella. But Jessica corrected him first..

"Mike," She said sweetly " She, likes to be called by Bella, not Isabella"

"Oh well, I'm sorry _Bella_."

"Don't worry about it.." I chimed in.

We all ate, as I was finishing Mike asked me what class I had next.

I quickly replied with a shy yet sweet "Biology"

His face seemed to brighten up as I said this..

"What a coincidence.. So do I.."

"Cool."

"Maybe we could.. uh…walk together??" Why was he nervous he's hot? I wouldn't turn him down.. ever

"Yeah I'd _like_ that"


	4. Chapter 4

-1**It's been forever since I've updated well not really a couple days. Oh and I would like to ask why do you think Bella was sent to forks?? It could've been anything, so please review and mention what you think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, or any of the characters or things mentioned in the books, although my initials are s.m. they do not stand for Stephenie Meyer. Well that's the only one I'm going to do so don't sue **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Refresher: "Maybe we could… uh…walk together??" Why was he nervous he's hot? I wouldn't turn him down… Ever

"Yeah I'd _like_ that"

As we - Mike, Angela, and me- walked out of the cafeteria, I glanced back to were Jessica and the remainder of her friends were sitting, and gasped. She was sitting -in all her pathetic glory- glaring at me, like the "bitch, you stole my man" glare. I didn't think she and Mike were together, but I guess I was wrong. _Hmm maybe I should ask him, just to be safe…_

"Hey Mike?" I asked casually

"Yeah..?" He seemed a little dazed while looking at me.

"I was… Uh… Just wondering if you and Jessica were uh dating??" _Please say no!!! Please, Please!!!_

I was broken out of my silent pleas, with a sweet chuckling, mike was laughing, why?

"Ha. Right like I would date that curly bitch! Although she is in _love_ with me…" _In love what? Well that explains the glares but shouldn't she take a hint..?_

"Oh…" Was my only reply.

Mike continued our conversation, with simply questions about me what I liked, he never asked the question, that I never wanted to answer, why I was in forks. Angela never said a word, she must be shy.

When we walked in the class we separated Mike and Angela walked to their seats they both already had partners. I walked over to Mr. Banner, introduced myself to him, thank goodness he didn't make me introduce myself to everyone in the room.

"Miss Swan you can sit next to uh…"He said as he looked around the room for an empty seat "Mr. Cullen, right over there" He said pointing to a gorgeous boy.

As I walked over to the black lab table where the boy well more like man-ish boy sat. I stumbled over a book on the floor and was just about to meet the floor when to arms wrapped themselves around my waist and brought me back up. It was the man-ish boy who still remained nameless.

"Edward Cullen." He said as he sat back down.

"Isabella, well I prefer, Bella Swan." I replied, looking into his deep green eyes.

Class passed quickly, Edward commented on a few things, making small talk I presume. He had the most awkward hair colour, bronze. His skin was pale, not quite as pale as me but still pale.

At the end of class Edward said a quick goodbye and left. Mike quickly bounded over to my table and asked me what class I had next.

"Gym.. you?" _Gym! I.Hate.Gym._

"Same you want to walk together again?"

I simply nodded in reply, I wasn't sure I could control my voice properly and I might've replied with a way to eager "Yes!"

We left the bio' room, ready for hell in my case, but Mike seemed to love the idea of gym..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I'm really tired today I stayed up till' 3am last night with my friends we were calling random people on my cells speed dial. I will update soon so don't fret!! If you have suggestions you can put it in your review.. Well that is if I get any reviews tear If anyone wants someone to talk to because your bored talk to me on I don't mind meeting new people, im shy at first but once you get to know me you'll think I'm insane which I am!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I literally took forever in updating, I had to write like 20 poems for school and I didn't feel like writing after that…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **We left the bio' room, ready for hell in my case, but Mike seemed to love the idea of gym…

"Bella would you like to be my partner?" Asked a way to eager boy

"I umm well-"

"Sorry _Tyler_ Bella already has a partner…" Mike interrupted my babbling.

"Oh" Was Tyler reply

Mike and I slowly walked away, as soon as we were out of earshot, we burst into roaring laughter.

"Thank you so much I didn't know what to say!!"

Mike simply shrugged in response. We were slowly walking to where Coach Clapp was when I felt a throbbing pain in my head. _Did someone just hit me..?_ I slowly turned to see Jessica giggling.

"Oh Bella are you okay?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Uh ye-"

"Oh Bella are you okay? And you know you really should keep your eyes open…" There was a double meaning to her words, I knew it.

I was about to reply when I heard mikes voice fill the air.

"No Jessica" Mike practically sneered her name and I had a hard time no laughing at her expression when he said her name like that "you should watch out for people when your trying to serve!" She noticed when he said "trying" instead of just "when you're serving." But she said nothing in reply; she just walked away with a hurt expression on her face.

"Okay everyone were starting volleyball today!" Coach Clapp announced happily. _VOLLYBALL!! Why me why me? _We slowly walked over to coach Clapp, I started to ask him, I if had to dress down for today, and he said I wouldn't have to play today considering I didn't have a uniform, but fortunately he could get me one by tomorrow, his words not mine.

I watched as mike played volleyball, he actually looked like he was having fun. He looked dare I say it graceful, I know it seems weird to say someone looks graceful while running to hit a hard white ball. But mike looked wonderful. I tore my gaze from mike to see Jessica attempting to frighten my with one of her glares but it did nothing but make me laugh, that just made her more pissed, well that's one less friend I don't need..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short but I must go write more poetry for school yay! Hah not! Oh and isn't mike just dashing? Hah just kidding!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here is the sixth chapter yay!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **I watched as mike played volleyball, he actually looked like he was having fun. He looked dare I say it graceful, I know it seems weird to say someone looks graceful while running to hit a hard white ball. But mike looked wonderful. I tore my gaze from mike to see Jessica attempting to frighten my with one of her glares but it did nothing but make me laugh, that just made her more pissed, well that's one less friend I don't need..

Gym finished quickly well, for me it was quick because I had to do was sit on the bleachers, and stare at Mike. He is so wonderful.

"Hey Bella." Mike said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey." I said trying to sound elegant.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, tomorrow…" I sadly replied. Mike started walking towards his old rusty car. I wonder if her likes fast cars…

"Hey Bella," Said a wonderfully smooth voice, I looked up to see Edward Cullen walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey Edward, how's it going?" I asked while staring at my truck.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you how your day was…" He asked a little unsure.

"All in all, it was pretty good, but gym was horrendous although I didn't have to play, but luckily Coach Clapp can get me a uniform by tomorrow!" I finished with sarcasm dripping off my words. Edward started chuckling, at least someone gets my sarcasm.

"Hey Edward, what's so funny?" A girl with short black hair asked cheerily, his girlfriend I guess?

"Oh hey Alice, and nothing much Bella was just being sarcastic, and I found it funny, so what's up?"

"Oh,hi,imaliceedwardssisterandiloveyouroutfititssoprettyandwehavetogoshoppingtogethersometimeinseattle!!!!!" She spoke so fast her words ran together, but I got the gist of what she was saying.( For those of you who didn't get that Alice said "I'm Alice Edwards sister and I love your outfit its so pretty and we have to go shopping together some time in Seattle.")

"Um sure.." I replied.

"Do you want to hang out tonight with all of us we're going to this juniors club called "Bolla" but the name in English is "bubble" weird name huh?" She finished her little rant quickly.

"Yea that would be cool but who's "all of us"?" I asked a little nervous they were friends with Jessica and I would have to spend a night with her.

"Oh, I see Edward talks about us so very often" she said glaring at her brother. "Well all of us, means our brother Emmett, and our friends Jasper, and Rosalie Hale, there twins, and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend, and Jasper is my boyfriend." She finished with a loving sigh when she mentioned Jasper.

"Okay," I said with a sigh of relief. Alice noticed.

"Did you think I was talking about someone else?"

"Actually yes, I thought you might have been talking about Jessica Stanley, ugh" I said the name with such hate Edward cracked a smile.

"Ew, why would I invite that, that , that thing!?!" Alice finished with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who dislikes her" I said giggling.

"Yea. So do you want to come to our house, so that we can get ready together??" Alice asked very hopeful.

"Of course but I would just like to go home and get a shirt and pants because I have the perfect outfit, and my car is getting delivered today so maybe we can drive to my house in my truck and then can drive to your house in my car??"

"Sure of course we can Bella, but I have to take the Volvo home so can Edward go with you?" She asked with a wink directed towards Edward, he just rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"Perfect!" Alice said walking towards the Volvo.

"So which ones yours?" Edward asked warily.

"The red truck, but I prefer to call it, an it." He laughed at my comment, and started walking towards my truck. We hopped in and I started it, and carefully backed out of the parking space, and started driving at a reasonable speed, considering the trucks ancient engine. Edward started fiddling with the old radio until he found a station he liked, to my surprise I knew the song.

"Dance hall drug?" I asked a little astonished that he would consider listening to Boys like girls, he seemed so classical.

"Yea I love this band." He said a little insulted.

"Me too!" I replied happily despite his insulted expression.

I started singing along to the music and Edward happily going in.

"All I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love" After the song ended we were laughing so hard my sides hurt. We arrived at my house seconds later, and I hopped out of the truck, and started to run, towards the door. Edward quickly caught up to me, and he beat me to the doors easily.

"I thought you were always supposed to let the lady win?" I said my voice lined with mock hurt, and a totally bogus English accent.

"Oh I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am milady" He said in the same accent.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. Cullen" I said very sarcastically

"Oh so now were not on first name basis?" He asked with a fake hurt expression.

I had to crack a smile at that. He was someone I could easily be best friends with or maybe someday something more…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh! That was good! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Second update today because I felt bad for the short chapter, it was so short because I had to baby sit, my cousin and she got to my house when I was writing so I was okay I'll update again today!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **I had to crack a smile at that. He was someone I could easily be best friends with or maybe someday something more…

I ran up the stairs, well I tried to run, I ended up falling down and ending up at the bottom, with Edward smirking at me. He walked over and offered me his hand, while trying not to laugh, I glared at him. I got up swiftly and started to stomp up the stairs, but of course being me, my toe caught something and my face was about to meet the stairs when I was caught just like I had been in biology. I looked up to see a very smug Edward.

He opened his mouth to say something but I got there first,

"Shut up." I said holding my hand up. He simply smiled and let me go so I could walk the rest of the way to my bedroom.

When I got in my room I opened my closet door and dove in-literally. I came out with my favourite top, although inappropriate for school; it was perfect for the club. It came to just under my breasts, it was black with white-ish lines going across it and it said "Punk Rock" In white letters, it also had a skull and cross bones with angel wings on it. I shoved it in my bag along with my favourite jeans. I skipped down the stairs, and didn't realize how fast I was going until I couldn't stop in time and ended up in Edward's arms. He laughed deeply, while I blushed like mad.

"Saving a damsel in distress, check." Edward mocked.

"Save it, now let's wait for _Sally_" I said while opening the door. Edward gave me a questioning look and asked "Who's sally?" Oh right.

"Umm my Saleen S7 twin turbo…" I finished sounding like an idiot in my own ears. I had never admitted the fact that I name inanimate objects, well mostly cars.

"Oh…" Edward trailed off, I bet he's questioning my sanity right now, I silently mused.

No more than five minutes later, a huge truck with many cars on the back platform, pulled up. I jumped up and down in excitement, Edward was laughing so hard his face was red. I let that one slide and ran to the heavy man holding one of those electronic things you have to sign.

"Sign here…" The man said, his name tag said Phillip.

"Alright" I said as I signed the thing my writing came out so messy, it looked like someone else had written it.

"Okay I'll go get your car." He said with a very bored tone, _Thank god I don't have his job._ He walked back to his truck got a set of keys, and unlocked the things that held Sally in place. He got in my car, and back off the platform, and got out tossed me the keys and left.

"Well he was friendly." I didn't even notice Edward was so close until he had spoken.

"Oh yes, Phillip and I go way back" I said with mock sympathy.

"Ha ha." Edward said. He then looked at my car for the very first time and left out a low whistle. "How fast can it go?" He asked although his voice sounded distant. "Well the fastest I've gone is around 180 km/h, but I'm pretty sure it can go faster"

"Can I drive?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, I haven't even driven it yet." He looked over sadly.

"Please??" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, not a chance." I said smugly

"Pretty Please??" He sounded like a child asking their mother if they could stay up for five more minutes, it was so adorable I couldn't resist agreeing.

"Fine, Later after I've driven _Sally_" I emphasized her name so that maybe next time he would use her name.

"Yes! Wahoo!!" He sounded like a child again; the only difference was he sounded like a child on Christmas morning, who just got the present he's been asking for. I smiled and walked up to the door and opened it, and sat down revelling in the comfort of my sanctuary. I motioned for Edward to get in the passenger seat, so we could go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's such a dumb place to end it but I'm tired because it's like 12:30m, so I will update really soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay well here is the next chapter, I know it's been awhile, but I don't have to go to school Wednesday so I will write a really long chapter! Oh and schools out Thursday so be happy, because many update's and long chapters will come your way.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Refresher: **"Yes! Wahoo!!" He sounded like a child again; the only difference was he sounded like a child on Christmas morning, which just got the present he's been asking for. I smiled and walked up to the door and opened it, and sat down revelling in the comfort of my sanctuary. I motioned for Edward to get in the passenger seat, so we could go

"Okay turn down here." Edward said while pointing to a gravel road, which I assumed

was his driveway. I drove down the driveway slower than usual, since it twisted and

turned, like a slithering snake. It was surrounded by deep green trees. Finally the trees

thinned out and we arrived in a meadow, wait that was his front yard. The house was

magnificent, it was a huge white mansion, it must have been built a long time ago, or it

was the perfect restoration…? I gasped slowly as I took in the whole house and yard.

"You like?" Edward asked breaking the calm silence

"Like? It's amazing! No. Stunning, Yes I like stunning." I ranted about the word stunning until we were halfway to the door. When we got to the door Edward opened it and held it open for me. I slipped my shoes off, and walked into the massive white living room.

There were two couches and a love seat, they like the rest of the room were white, but it wasn't to white, it was elegant.

"Wow, I knew you had to be classical, somehow." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"What's that supposed to mean??" He asked truly curious.

"Well, I just thought you look like the kind of guy who listens to classical music, but in my truck we were listening to 'boys like girls' so I thought that you had to classical in some other way, and this" I said waving my hand to the room "proves my theory!" I said happily, I could hear my echo resounding through the walls.

"Okay…" he said in a questioning tone.

"Bella!!!" Alice screamed running down the stairs. She ran up to me and embraced me in

a huge bone-shattering hug, and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey, Alice!" I said back just as happy.

"What are you wearing, oh! We need to do make-up and I'll call rose!!" She said in a rush while tugging my hand in the direction of the phone, I assume.

"I have this awesome shirt! And some nice jeans and I'm wearing my high tops, is that okay?" I said ending in a question. I wasn't sure if I could wear high tops to a club, even if it was a juniors club.

"Yes! That's perfect!" She squealed while picking up the phone, and hitting the key pad.

"Hey Rosy!" She said into the phone. I heard Rosalie talking on the other end.

"You, have to come over and get ready to go to the club tonight!! Kay?" Alice said happily. More quick talking from rose and then Alice hung up.

"Okay, so Rose will be here in like 20 minutes, so let's go to my room so I can see your outfit.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I know your waiting for the club seen! But I'm off on I don't have to go to school Wednesday and I'm off Thursday and then I'm going to a party but other than that I'm free for updating! Oh and I will be going camping sometime without internet! For ten fricken days!! Ah I think I will die! Well please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it's 11:48pm and I'm bored to tears so I will update because I love to write, and just so you know this chapter will be super sucky because I'm bored, so there really is no point in me writing write now but I will anyways for my own pleasure and I think I should end this Authors note soon or else it will end up longer than the whole freaking chapter, okay I'll shut up now… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: **"Okay, so Rose will be here in like 20 minutes, so let's go to my room so I can see your outfit."

"Oh my gosh! I freaking love it!!" Alice said in a serious voice, that made us both burst out in laughter. She had one of those 'That is just to cute!' expressions plastered on her face.

"Oh my damn!" Said a very unfamiliar voice, I turned to see an astonishingly beautiful blonde standing in the door way. "Alice is that yours?" She asked while admiring my shirt.

"I wish, it's Bella's, oh by the way this is Rosalie." I smiled at her, she smiled back tentatively.

"Hi, I'm Bella, as you already know." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, and of course I'm Rosalie, but just call me Rose!" Her personality was bubbly just like Alice's, which surprised me because girls as pretty as her aren't always the nicest. I grabbed my jeans and went into Alice's bedroom size bathroom to change. I slipped off my other jeans and put the new ones on, I looked in the mirror and gave a happy sigh, I looked good. I stepped out of the washroom, and saw that Rose and Alice were both changed and looked stunning, Alice in an jean skirt, and a cute top, and Rose also in a skirt, but hers was fancier than Alice's, it was plaid with pleads, they both wore mini's. Her top was low cut, showing off the cleavage I was I had.

"Wow! You both look amazing!" I said and they both blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, so do you!" They both replied at the same time.

"Thanks." I said, my cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of crimson. Alice walked to the door, and walked out, leaving us to follow her out. Rose and I walked out of the room, walked down a hall, to Alice half way down the stairs.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled from the doorway, as soon as she caught sight of him she broke into a run, and jumped into his arms. Rose saw Emmett and just like Alice had done, started running, and, of course ended up in his arms. Edward however was the odd man out, he remained empty armed, it made me want to jump in his arms and fill that space, but I didn't.

"Okay, so are we ready to go?" Edward asked, the room fill with his velvet voice.

"Yep!" Alice chirped and Jasper nodded in agreement. He looked over to Rose and Emmett, they both nodded. He then looked in my direction, and I smiled and nodded. He opened the door and motioned for everyone to go. They all walked past, Jaspers arm draped around Alice's shoulders, and Rosalie's arm around Emmett waist, and wrapped around her shoulders. I sighed, wishing I had some one to hold like that. When I walked past Edward, I flashed him a smile, and said a polite "thank you." He nodded in response and followed me out.

"Is it later yet?" Edward asked hopefully. I sighed and held out the keys to sally, and dropped them in his eager hand. He ran over to her and quickly opened the passenger door for me and then ran over to the drivers side. He hopped in and started up the engine, she purred beneath us soothingly. We waved to the rest and Edward yelled that they should follow us -in Rosalie's Red BMW- to the club.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Would have been longer, but it is now officially 1:34am I kinda got side-tracked so don't kill me, I have the attention span of a 2 year-old, not even joking. Anyways I'm out of school so updates will come often but they will come faster and be longer if you update… -hint, hint- .**


End file.
